


Usual Order

by LMAO_Its_Jazzy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAO_Its_Jazzy/pseuds/LMAO_Its_Jazzy
Summary: An entry and a gift for OP Secret Santa 2020!Sanji works at a cafe with Sabo and they have been very busy for the holiday season. A cocky customer then came and it became his new challenge to deal with.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: OP Secret Santa 2020





	Usual Order

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. This is an entry for the OP Secret Santa 2020 for @asknicorobean at tumblr. Hope y'all like it!

“One Mocha Latte and Java Chip Frappe coming right up!”

The bartender Sanji served s tall-sized cup on the counter. He was working here as a part-time job and he is currently a culinary student in college, not to mention, he’s the top of the class and his skills are hard to match.

“Here you go, ma’am, have a nice day!” he winked at the customer.

“Thank you, err,” she twists the cup on her hands and noticed the unnecessary phone number written on her cups, “What is this?” she cocked a brow.

“Call me,” he mouthed as his hands motioned like a telephone.

“Yeah… you think my girlfriend and I should call you?” the red hair woman tilted her head as she steps aside to show her blue-haired lover waiting on the table.

“Oh.” Sanji deadpans, “That’s… That’s the number if you want to call me for feedback on my service, you know. Like is the coffee delicious? Is it too bitter or…”

The red-haired woman rolled her eyes as she walks away from the counter with her to-go cups. Sanji sighs as he sees the two women happily walking out of the café.

“Hey… Hey!”

Sanji snapped when a tanned hand was waved in front of him, “Wha-What?”

“Where’s my cup?” the man asked tilting his head.

“Ah, yeah, just a sec,” Sanji returns his back with his fellow baristas and whispered, “What did that green grinch order?”

“He wants a hot Matcha tea latte with some oatmeal cookies to go,” the blonde, wavy hair coworker replied.

“Got it, thanks, Sabo.”

Sanji pushed a few buttons to the coffee maker and placed a few cookies on a box. He can’t help but notice that the man who ordered was observing his procedure on the latte. He shifted into an angle to block his view and focused on his work.

He then returns to the counter and served what he ordered. The tall and tan man smirked when Sanji placed the tray in front of him. He raised the cup and observed it for a moment.

“Is there any problem?”

“Nah, just checking if you wrote your number or anything,” he scoffed.

“Fat chance, man,” Sanji pressed his palms on the marbled counter and drummed his fingers.

“Yeah, haha,” he placed his cup back on his tray, “But don’t you usually add the customer’s name on their cup?”

“Did you tell your name to one of us?”

“Did you even check your tab?”

Embarrassed, Sanji immediately snatched the small paper and checked for his name, “Zoro… huh… Heck, who would call a guy with this name?”

“Uhm, it’s you, as a barista working here?” he furrowed.

“Excuse me, we're in a hurry back here, mister,” an impatient customer pokes Zoro’s back repeatedly with a finger.

“Right,” Zoro grabs his bag, “Maybe comb your bangs next time so you can read properly, swirly brows.” And with that, he walks away from the café.

“Oh yeah?! Then… Then you’re a moss-head!” Sanji yelled at him as Zoro closes the door behind him.

“Maybe I should drop, ‘You should’ve never hired immature baristas’ in your suggestion box next time,” the customer next-in-line groaned.

* * *

Roronoa Zoro took the last sip of his Matcha Late. He was impressed that despite that barista’s cockiness, he knows how to serve him his usual beverage. Zoro was just new in this town to have a vacation with his mentor, Dracule Mihawk, and his friend, Perona. He owed a lot to them after they had him trained and had spent together at Mihawk’s mansion. He knows that he might have been a pain in the ass because of his poor sense of direction and being a sleepyhead, and that made Perona gifted him a phone with GPS this Christmas.

“Whoa, Zoro, you’re still coming back? I mean, you just had your lunch break,” his fellow gym patron, Ace asked.

“Yeah, I just had a cup of hot latte and some cookies, I’m cool with it,” Zoro placed his bag inside his locker and began to change into his gym attire.

“Sure,” Ace prolonged, “But you know having a nice body is not just about lifting weights but having also a nice diet.”

“I have oatmeal cookies that are good for my calories,” Zoro replied, “And besides, I already ate my salad and eggs at home before going here.”

“That was hours ago!” Ace playfully slapped his towel at him, “You know, there’s a nearby café there that my adopted brother is working just a few blocks away from here.”

“You mean this?” Zoro showed him his empty cup.

“Oh yeah! It’s really fancy and I reaaally love their cakes and frappes!” Ace beamed like a child.

“Wow…” Zoro’s eyes widened at him, “But one of their baristas is cocky and always loves to flirt with their customers.”

“Ah, you mean Sanji?” Ace closes the locker room behind them as they two walked to the treadmill.

“You know him?” Zoro pushes the buttons and started jogging.

“Yeah! My younger adopted brother always talks to him,” he laughed, “He never misses to give us his holiday treats every year.”

“Holiday treat?” Zoro cocked a brow.

“Yeah, like, he would give us his homecooked meals and dishes. Heck, not even Sabo could topple his cooking skills. He once combusted our oven once… Yeesh…” Ace shook his head from the memory.

Zoro just nodded as if appreciating their conversation. He never actually had someone to spend the holidays with every year. He has been always by himself, or it’s always with his mentor and that Goth girl. He is not known for socializing with other people unless they’re the one who talks to him first.

“Say, isn’t it's your first time going to that café?”

“Y-Yeah?” Zoro started to pant when he upped the speed.

“How come you said that Sanji was flirtatious? Did you see him flirt?”

“Hah! It was a failure for him,” Zoro flashed his smile and chuckled, “He attempted to flirt with a lesbian in front of me! That’s right, a lesbian.”

“No way…” Ace huffed a laugh as he slowly turns his head at Zoro.

“Don’t tell Sabo I told you.”

“Don’t worry about that he _himself_ would tell me the story when he gets home.”

* * *

Sanji opens his apartment door and slipped into his slippers. He was alone during this holiday since his family was a jerk to him since he was a kid, and he doesn’t contact them as much as possible. The only biological family member he had contact with is his sister, Reiju. She was the only one there for him ever since his mother died and after he left their family. The two keep in touch discreetly as possible to have some updates at least on their wellbeing.

When he was a boy, Sanji was with his foster father, Zeff under his care. He is the reason why Sanji is at the top of this class. Unfortunately, Zeff was not with him to celebrate Christmas since he lives so far away from each other, and Zeff is too old to visit him, so they only catch up through phone calls and letters.

Sanji checked for any voicemails and placed all his groceries in the kitchen.

“Heeey Sanjiiii! It’s me Luffy! Just so you know, I want my meat the usual! Roasted and Juicy, and, ooh! Make the meat double this time, because Ace had stolen some in the fridge and we had a fight after that, so… Advance Merry Christmas!”

It beeped and Sanji scoffed while unpacking his groceries.

“Hey Sanji, it’s me, Reiju… I just want you to know that we’re doing fine, as well as our family business company in GERMA (Genetic Engineering and Radioactive Machineries Association). Also, I know that the boys have been a jerk to you, but,” she paused and let out a long sigh on the phone and Sanji fisted on the kitchen counter.

“If-If you have the time, maybe you could visit us, not just me during the holidays? I already talked with them and made them to act decently in your presence. Heh, it took me a month to convince them, but that’s not the issue. I know you’re alone during the holidays because Zeff wasn’t there with you, I just want to make sure you’re okay… So yeah, hope you call me back!”

Sanji sighed as he threw his head back and blew his breath into the air while pinching his nose bridge. Reiju is right; she has been nagging him to see people so that he won’t spend his time alone at his apartment and make new friends. He also had complained to her about his failed courting slash flirting with women, but Reiju always responds to him with hundreds of eye-rolling and laughing.

“Maybe stop seeing women once and look for a guy… friend,” she once joked during one of her visits.

Sanji had that thought for a while and defends himself that he had Luffy and his brothers, as well as Law. But she rebuts him that they’re also too busy for themselves as much as he does. Sanji felt a ping of sadness at the truth. He never thought of befriending other guys, let alone, he never initiates befriending them; it’s always when a dude talks to him first, or that one time a woman introduced him to the guy.

What if he blew an opportunity to make friends with that moss-head earlier? Would he still buy at the café after he had insulted him in front of the customers?

Sanji just slept from all these questions to have a stress-free night.

It was six in the morning, and it was Sanji’s time to open the store, he checks and arranges the flavors and beans on the counter and placed the chairs properly on the floor. He starts to play some lounge music and wears his apron.

“Good morning!” Sabo came in from the employee’s door while tying his apron behind him.

“Hey,” Sanji arranges the cups in place while not turning his head at him.

“So,” Sabo cleared his throat, “that moss-head from the other day was actually Ace’s friend from the gym,”

Sanji’s hands shook and the porcelain cup almost slipped from his fingers, “Wh-why are you bringing that up?”

“Well, you know that some gym members here usually buy coffee here, right? What if you see him again?” Sabo scribbles the Today’s Specials on the blackboard.

“You’re here, take care of him for me, will ‘ya?” Sanji rests his elbow on Sabo’s shoulder.

“He’d still notice you, you know,” he shrugged his shoulder and Sanji dropped his elbow from him, “And besides, he seems nice. I’ve heard that he’s alone during the holidays.”

“Now, what are you trying to imply here?” Sanji whined and slouched his shoulders.

“All I’m saying is that should see other people,” Sabo washed his hands on the sink.

“I’ve been seeing women―”

“Flirting is not the option.”

Sanji whined again like a child that lost from his older sibling, “Ugh, fine!” he prolonged a groan.

“And make sure to read the tabs and write their names. Don’t put anything other than that,” Sabo knocks on his chest lightly.

The two baristas started their work eagerly as customers filled their café and the sweet aroma of the coffee filled the air. The ambiance of the café is relaxing with a simple and minimalist interior design, perfect for customers of all ages. Students and businesspeople come inside to chill inside this safe haven from the noisy and polluted areas outside their working environment.

They had an unusual number of customers today since Christmas is approaching, so they need t double their effort and manpower for their crowding customers and limit the number of seats. Sanji tried his best to give his all despite the exhausting number of quotas that they need to attend.

Sanji asks to be at the cashier more this time than preparing the drinks and preparing the pastries, as well as serving them at the receiving counter. He makes sure that he wrote the customer’s name or requested nickname on their cup properly as well as typing it on the tab. Sometimes, he doesn’t have the time to look at the customer while getting their orders as his fingers taps on the screen rapidly while switching immediately to hold a marker to write their name on the cup.

“Next customer please,” Sanji gave the receiving tab to the customer before his eyes were focused on the screen again, “Yes, what can I get you?”

“I’ll have a tall-sized hot Matcha latte with a side of chicken sandwich and small Caesar Salad,” a familiar voice said.

“Can I have your name, please?”

“How about ‘moss-head’?”

That moniker made Sanji’s head rose from the screen as his hand grips the monitor. Zoro is standing in front of him wearing a black collared shirt and a navy blue knitted sweater.

“Haha, very funny,” he immediately darted his eyes back into the screen to hide his embarrassment, “Wait right there for your order.” He tears the tab from the printer and gave it to him, “Next Custo―”

“What time does your shift end?” Zoro suddenly asked.

Sanji scoffed, “Excuse me?”

“I’m asking you when will you be free this day? Maybe wanna go and have lunch with me?” Zoro shrugged.

Sanji turns his head at Sabo and the mop-head lad immediately swiveled his head back on the pending cups to be prepared.

“Look man, we have a lot of customers waiting behind your back,” Sanji lifted his palm at the line.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I―” Sanji’s face started to blush.

“Just say yes, young man!” an impatient old lady scowled at them while crossing her arms.

“F-fine… My break is around 1 PM.”

“Great! I’ll see you here later,” Zoro heads to the receiving counter to wait for his order. Sanji’s head was fixed in Zoro’s direction. His mossy green hair shines from the morning sun that beamed from the windows. His outfit really hugged his toned muscles even though he’s wearing thick clothes from the cold weather. He usually judges the fashion sense of the gym members that come into this café, but Zoro’s appearance is different. A good different.

“Hey! You’ll have your date later, boy, but I need to have my coffee now.” The old lady snapped her fingers at him.

“Ah! I’m sorry madame…”

* * *

Zoro returned to the café after he had his workout from the gym. Ace was the prime reason why he was in this mess in the first place. Ace made him go out with Sanji by threatening him that he would change his workout routine if he won’t do it in a nice way. He was also sure that Ace was there spying on him from the corner and gave him a thumbs up to get his job well done.

“Geez, not only he’s my fashion coach, but my spy as well,” Zoro stretches his sweater and sighed.

“Hey,”

“Oh, hey,” Zoro turns and saw Sanji wearing his casual clothes.

“Look, my lunch break is good for only twenty minutes, I need to go back there immediately because we’re crowded today,” Sanji checked his clock then pulls out his box of cigarette from his breast pocket.

Zoro blinked at him, “Sure,” he shifted his legs and starts walking, “So, where do you want to eat?”

Sanji lifts his hands with a bag, “I already have my packed lunch here. Let’s just find a place to eat.” he then eyed Zoro’s untouched bag from the café.

“Your meal is cold by now,” Sanji huffed a smoke.

“Ah, it’s fine as long it’s still edible,” Zoro shifted his foot and they start walking, “So, you smoke, huh?”

“Yeah, got a problem?” Sanji cocked a brow at him.

“No,” Zoro smiled, “I think that’s reasonable since the weather is cold.”

Sanji hummed with a smile, “We already started walking without deciding where should we eat.”

“Oh, uh…” Zoro scratched the back of his neck, “I was hoping you would show me around since I’m not really from here,” he tried his best not to flush his face at him.

“Hm, there’s an arcade across the street,” Sanji suggested.

“Nah, I don’t want rowdy places.”

“How about at the park then?”

Zoro stepped back in surprise, “Really? In an open area during this cold weather?”

Sanji slipped his hands in his pockets, “Let’s risk it,” he shrugged.

“Huh,” Zoro curved a smile at him.

* * *

It took two minutes to reach the park, and they sat on a bench and the blonde puts out his cigarette on the ashtray on the bin. Sanji unpacked his home-made meal and opens the lid of his container. Zoro’s pupils dilated when he smelled the juicy aroma of Sanji’s steak and sandwich amidst the winter-cold air.

“Whoa, what d’you got there?” Zoro peeks into Sanji’s container.

“Oh, this?” Sanji showed his meal at him, “It’s just a burger steak that I made. I- I always make my lunch every day. It’s efficient and saves money, plus it’s much healthier,” he jabs his fork into the meat and bites it.

“That’s cool,” Zoro responds as he took another bite of his cold sandwich. “So, uh, my fellow gym member actually knows Sabo at your café, do you know a guy named Ace?”

“Yeah, they’re adoptive brothers. They’re three of them. The youngest one is the loud and childish one who keeps nagging me to cook for them during the holidays.”

“Really? He sounds funny.”

“Funny and pain in the neck,” Sanji laughed, “But, I really can’t say no to them. They’re nice people.”

“I can see that,” Zoro paused to eat his food, “I heard from Ace that you’re a culinary student, what made you choose that degree?”

“Oh, uh, my foster father inspired me to do it. When I was young, I was used to cooking for myself. He teaches me everything I need to know, like plating, cutlery skills, and even nutritional count and value of every meal we cook.”

Zoro’s eyes widened from the last option, “Wow, so you know what to serve for a proper diet and nutrition?”

“Well, you can say that… yeah.” Sanji pouted.

“Cool, uh, can you suggest some proper meals for me?” Zoro asked, his words were coming out of his mouth automatically.

“Yeah, sure. First, you need to tell me your current diet, then I’ll tell you if there’s something wrong about it,” Sanji points his fork at his sandwich. “Even though I worked at the café, I must say that if you eat there a lot may affect your balanced nutrition and form.”

“I just ordered there for only two times,” Zoro shrugged, “Did you expect me to eat at your café always?”

“N-no! I mean, just remember to keep your diet balanced. Didn’t your gym had a service to check on your body stats and assign a diet routine?”

“Yeah, I also just moved in here, so I was not familiar with that.” Zoro crumpled the paper of his sandwich, “why don’t you come into my place and check my food there and teach me about my diet?”

Sanji almost spits out his meal, “Wh-whoa… R-really? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I can see why not,” Zoro rests his elbows on his thighs and looks at him.

“Sure,” Sanji closes his food container as he checked his watch, “I need to get back now.”

The two parted ways as Sanji went back into his uniform and returns to the counter; this time, he switched jobs with Sabo as he now prepares the drinks then serves them at the counter. He doubts he’d finished early as he attends to the customers and their orders at the café. There were even times that he had mispronounced some names with their unique and unusual spellings that make him dizzy.

“So, how did your lunch with Zoro go?” Sabo asked at the time of their end shift.

“Oh, he’s fine,” Sanji lits up a stick of cigarette, “He even made me plan his diet routine,” he rolled his eyes.

“Seriously? Did you even have his number to contact him?” Sabo opens the suggestion box with a key.

“Oh shit,” he exhaled a long trail of smoke.

“Whoop, nevermind, he already gave you one,” Sabo passes him a piece of paper from the suggestion box.

Sanji made a face and took the paper with his two fingers. The paper was slightly crumpled and it was stained with a few green droplets.

_Serve your customers with a smile even though you’re tired._

_-MH (+63906******)_

Sanji bit his lip and blinked at the paper, “I’m gonna mess up his diet routine.”


End file.
